100 Worded Stories
by GhostDog401
Summary: 100 Stories, each 100 Words, following the Doctor and ranging from angst to humor...what could possibly be better? PREVIOUSLY: Scared, the Doctor is scared (42/Midnight, tie-in) UP NOW: Items, There's a room in the TARDIS that holds items of those long gone
1. No More

**Characters: **War Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **T  
**Note:** I kinda ignored the _Day of the Doctor_...

* * *

**No More**

* * *

The bombs thunder in his ears from outside his TARDIS doors as tears rundown his face.

_No more,_ he thinks desperately. _No more, please._

Any second now he knows he will get his wish and that thought hurts. He's still so young, just under 900 if his memory serves, much too young to lose everything he has.

He is going to lose everything, friends, family, his whole _planet_.

More screams. More crashes. More bombs, but it can't get any worse than it already is. Then comes the silence.

It pieced his ears, his mind, and he realizes that it can.

* * *

**And we're off, so this will be a set of 100 stories, each 100 words**

**It will different Doctors, but mostly 10, because I love him :D**

**Anyways enjoy the show**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	2. He May Have Loved Her

**Characters: **Ninth Doctor, Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler  
**~Pairings: **Rose/Doctor  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K  
**Note:** I wrote this with Ten in mind, but it could be Nine at some parts

* * *

**He May Have Loved Her**

* * *

She's brilliant, all pink and yellow and _amazing_ and he thinks that he may love her.

He can't, but smile when she looks his way, adding witty comments to make her laugh.

It rings out like a thousand bells and as she laughs he thinks he that may love her.

She's smart too, quick and sure of herself, so as he watches her threaten a Dalek, he thinks that he may love her.

Then she's gone…cruelly, unjustly, ripped away from him, as another universe swallows her.

And when last good-byes cut off bitterly, he _knows_ that he had loved her.

* * *

**In cased you missed it the Her was Rose**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	3. Just One Hour

**Characters/Pairings: **Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**Just One Hour**

* * *

The Doctor whooped as the TARDIS rocked to and fro, this was life, this was adventure, this was—

"What the heck is going on?! –the angry companion.

"Ah Donna what a pleasant surprise."

"One hour! That's all I wanted! One hour of you just keeping this stupid box—"

"HEY!"

"—on the ground with no unexpected movement!"

"But that's no fun and what was I supposed to do while you—"

"How about read a flipping manual!"

With that Donna stormed off, shampoo still in hair, bathrobe swopping behind her.

"Also you just flooded your own bathroom."

The Doctor groaned.

* * *

**Here we go :D Proof I can write humor if I really try  
Anywho, I also will start to put the rating, genre, and pairings for each chapter at the top  
NOTE: It's only a pairing if there's a slash (/) between the characters for example  
Characters/Pairings: **Rose Tyler/TenToo

**Review Replies**

**Guest: **Thank you :D

**Sherlockbyben: **Thank you so much :D

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	4. Parallels

**Characters/Pairings: **Jex _(from a Town Called Mercy)_, Eleventh Doctor**  
Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+, for mentions of war

* * *

**Parallels**

* * *

The Doctor stared at Jex, eyes full of rage and hearts beating wildly in his chest.

Nine years of war was _nothing _compared to what he had been through and yet as the Doctor listened to Jex talk all he heard was himself. Jex's words were his words coming from the other man's mouth.

Words of how he needed to war to end, how he saved _millions _by sacrificing a few in comparison and as the Doctor listened to him his hearts ached.

Because here was man who was just like him…and the Doctor _hated_ him and he wasn't surprised.

* * *

**So I will not lie, reason I love _A Town Called Mercy _is due to all the parallels between Jex and The Doctor, Jex's War and the Time War and I love it and it makes me happy  
...I also love his rant where he mentions The Master, but you know**

_**VOTE NOW!  
Angst or Humor next?**_

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest: **Thanks, I'm glad you like them :D

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	5. Flirting

**Characters/Pairings: **Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness (implied Jack/9...ish...sorta...I mean it's Jack...)**  
Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Flirting**

* * *

The Doctor scowled as he stared across at the console, watching as Jack not so subtly flirted with Rose.

Growling he flicked a switch, watching in amusement as the TARDIS shook violently. Rose who had been hanging on tightly, per _instructions_, was fine.

However, Jack, who had been trying so hard to look cool, by leaning against the console, went flying to the Doctor's side.

"Oops! Sorry about that Jackie Boy, bad stabilizers."

Rose giggled.

The Doctor smiled, only for it to melt away, as Jack leaned on the console flashed him a smile and began to flirt with _him._

* * *

**Alright so I would like to point out that I don't necessarily ship Jack/Doctor, but Jack is Jack and he will be the flirt he is whenever I write him, just a heads up if this kind of thing will bug you**

_**VOTE NOW!  
More Jack Harkness or More Donna Noble?**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Guest: **Alright humor it is :D

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	6. Following

**Characters/Pairings: **Captain Jack Harkness, Donna Noble**  
Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Following**

* * *

Jack follows a woman, watching her, protecting her. A silent guardian she can never see.

Today he follows her to a shop.

Watching as she picks up a book, and opens it, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

Suddenly she gasped and bent over, holding her head.

Alarmed Jack watched as the woman straightened suddenly her eyes briefly flashing gold… she was fine, it was over and she left the shop, book lying on the ground where she dropped it.

Jack didn't follow instead he picked up the book deciding that _The Journal of Impossible Things _could no longer be sold.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Lastsyns, who gave me the idea to do Jack _and _Donna in a story...and so it happened**

**_No voting this time, I already know what I want to post_**

**REVIEW REPLIES for ANONS**

**Guest: **Here's Jack

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	7. There's a Man

**Characters/Pairings: **N/A**  
Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**There's a Man…**

* * *

There's a man who is impossibly old and has seen things that no human should ever see, but he's not human…maybe that's why he's so incredible.

The man (alien?) has a box, he cares for and what's inside….he is willing to die for that box.

After all it's just the two of them now. The only constants in a worlds that spins on around them, time passing, civilizations falling, people dying and he watches all this happen for he doesn't age, not physically.

Sometimes he tries to act okay, smiles, laughs, but he's dying inside.

The Lone Centurion, waiting alone.

* * *

**So I wanted to make it seem like the story was talking about the Doctor, but in the end it's really about Rory, hence the reason I didn't put the character at the top**

**I love the Parallels you can draw between Rory and the Doctor...it's amazing actually...anyways**

**_VOTE NOW_**

**More Rory Williams Angst or Donna Noble Angst?**

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	8. Finding Nemo

**Characters/Pairings:**Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott  
**Genre:**Angst  
**Rating:**K+

* * *

**Finding Nemo**

* * *

She's crying…she shouldn't be.

It's _stupid_…it's a kid's movie, she's crying.

Because Dory doesn't want to forget…she's begging him to stay, but he won't allow it, c_an't _allow it.

Dory _forgets_.

She forgets and she _can't _remember and a kid's movie shouldn't hurt this badly, but it _does._

And her Granddad finds her curled up on the couch sobbing, unresponsive, watching the scene over and over, because she's missing something, she _knows_ she is.

She _needs_ to remember.

It _burns_. She _burns._

Slowly he turns off the movie, wipes away tears, and holds her tight.

The burning stops, she forgets.

* * *

**There we go Parallels between Dory and Donna :D ...except you know Dory remembers in the end and Donna doesn't...**

**_VOTE NOW_  
Angst or Humor?**

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	9. Celery

**Characters/Pairings: **One of the Doctors, One of the Companions  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K

* * *

**The Celery**

* * *

"You cannot honestly tell me that you wore this?"

"Course I can, it's true."

"You _wore_ a piece of celery?"

"Yes, in my fifth body, but don't worry it had a purpose."

"And that was?"

"You see I was allergic to certain gases in the praxis range of the spectrum...still might be…I should get tested…"

"And the celery helped how?"

"Oh right yes! You see if the gases were present the celery would turn purple!"

"And then?"

"Then I'd eat it!"

"You'd eat it."

"Course."

"Why?"

"…Who knows…but it's good for my teeth. I'd die with a ravishing smile."

"…"

* * *

**So there is no specific Doctor that's mentioned, but I wrote this with 11 and Amy in mind *shrugs***

**So I'm 90% sure that this is right and "allergic to certain gases in the praxis range of the spectrum" is a direct quote from Classic Who**

**_VOTE NOW_  
The Master or Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter)?**

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **Humor it is :D

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	10. The Drums

**Characters/Pairings: **The Master  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**The Drums**

* * *

The drums they're always there, constantly pounding away in his skull.

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

It _won't_ stop.

He growls, moans, and goes _mad_, but the pounding is still there, following him, taunting him.

He wants it to _stop_, he _needs _it to stop.

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

Years and years go by, they're still there, pounding, horrible, _suffocating._

He conquers the Doctor's precious Earth and hopes that the pounding will stop. It doesn't.

And as he dies there, in the Doctor's arms, he wonders if they will follow him into death.

* * *

**So here's some Master stuff**

**_No Voting I Know What I'm gonna Post Next_**

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	11. Three Men

**Characters: **Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor, Rory Williams  
**~Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Doctor/Rose, Rory/Amy  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Three Men**

* * *

Three men in this world have lived without dying, The Last of the Time Lords, The Man Who Never Dies, and The Last Centurion.

Watching those they love slip away.

The Time Lord fell in love with a girl of pink and yellow, watching in dismay as he lost her to himself.

The Man Who Never Dies fell in love with a Welshman, brilliant, organized, great kisser…he awoke to his lifeless body.

The Last Centurion fell in love with a Scottish woman; stood by her…he killed her.

Three men in this world have lived without dying, they are all broken.

* * *

**So I realize that Amy came back and Rory probably has the best out of the three of them, but still...**

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Rory the Roman or Jenny the Doctor's Daughter?**_

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome :D**


	12. The Lone Centurion

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond  
**~Pairings: **Rory/Amy  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **T, for death

* * *

**The Lone Centurion**

* * *

Rory turned just in time to watch a man grab Amy and throw her to the ground; his sword raised to kill…Rory saw red.

With a roar he launched himself at the man, disarming him before turning to the others.

They're going to take her, he wouldn't let them take her, he—

"Rory stop it!" Her voice is distant. "Rory please you're scaring me!"

He freezes turning, she's looking at him fearful, shocked… horrified.

Rory looks at the sword in his hand; bloody…he doesn't remember…it's all a blur…realization dawns on him…he's _killed _them…

Rory drops to his knees and sobs.

* * *

**Because you asked for Rory the Roman. Anyways, Rory has said in a Doctor Who episode that he remembers the 2,000 years so it would stand to reason that he would remember how to fight and what not...I also figure that he can slip into his Lone Centurion persona and forget himself...**

**After all he was guarding a mystical box for a long, long time it would stand to reason that people would try and take it**

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Donna Noble or The Doctor**_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **Rory the Roman it is :D

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e :D**


	13. Two Doctors

**Characters: **Ninth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Hinted 11/River Song _(Note: I'm not really sure where I stand on this ship...so ya...)_  
**Genre: **Angst...lots and lots of angst...although you can see a bit of Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **T, for death

* * *

**Two Doctors**

* * *

One is tough, rugged, and leather wraps his figure. The other is boyish, humorous, bouncing around as he wears his bow-tie gleefully.

Both were hurt by war, by the things they had seen and lost, but they are so different.

One was a Doctor of second chances; the other helped murder a species all over again, flirting as he did so.

Both were broken, one showed it, one hid it.

One frowned outside and healed inside, the other smiled outside while he died inside.

One was a puppy in a leather jacket…the other? He was a killer in a bow-tie

* * *

**THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW EXPLAINS MY THINKING FOR THE DRABBLE ABOVE (to an extent)**

**I would like to end by saying this**

**These views are not necessarily mine...I mean I believe it to a point (otherwise why would I write this) but I also believe that the Doctor is an incredibly complex character and it's hard to narrow him down to just one idea...i.e. a killer and savior, such as seen here**

**A lot of these ideas come from Tumblr and listening to other people's opinions on Eleven and yes I can see this. I can see his mercy slowly dwindling and dying as he loses more and more people**

**You see this a lot in _A Town Called Mercy_ where it's hit head on...however you also see it in _Day of the Moon_ where the Doctor does in fact help murder a species all over again (I'm counting the Time War/Gallifrey) and doesn't seem to hold any guilt over that and that is confusing in a sense. It's so different from Ten (at the beginning of the series) who hated having to take life**

**Now I say at the beginning because towards the end Ten has changed...he's become hard and almost mad "The Time Lord Victorious" and I believe that this is where all of Eleven's character flaws tend to sprout from _(if we are looking at this simply by looking at the characters and not getting into writer's and stuff)_**

**After all where as Ten was born from love, Eleven was born from madness**

oOo

**Anyways I love reading other people's opinions on this and if you leave a review telling me your opinion I would happily read it and respond :D**

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Rose Tyler or Martha Jones?**_

_(quick rule from now on when voting, when you vote as an Anon please give yourself a name and not just "Guest" that way I am certain nobody is voting twice :D Thank you)_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest #1: **Alrighty the Doctor it was

**Guest #2: **Here he is the Doctor

**DragonsAddicted: **Oooh actually it's been a while since I've written Rose...she's up in the voting and here's to hoping she wins

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e :D**


	14. Needed

**Characters: **Martha Jones  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **High K+ or Low T  
**Note: **Takes place after the Year That Never Was

* * *

**Needed**

* * *

Martha sighed softly and buried her head into her pillow, eyelids fluttering with exhaustion.

She'd made the right choice in leaving him…she knew she had, thought she had, _hoped_ she had.

It wasn't healthy, it wasn't _safe_ to travel with him and her family _needed _her…but he needed her too, she reasoned.

After a year like that, a year of torture, a year of terror, a year that ended in him becoming the last of his kind…again, she _knew_ that he needed her.

Maybe that's why when she closed her eyes all she could see was the hurt in his.

* * *

**Martha Jones, in my opinion, made the right choice leaving the Doctor...her relationship with him wasn't healthy..for either of them really and I feel like in that moment she needed to let go or she never would've.**

**However I also feel like Martha's choice would continue to haunt her, because it's clear that the Doctor needs her just as much as her family, but he just didn't see it in time and Martha can't handle him anymore and so she leaves**

**...I don't know did that make any sense?**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Captain Jack Harkness or the Tenth Doctor...you know or Both...I have a story with Both  
**_

_(quick rule from now on when voting, when you vote as an Anon please give yourself a name and not just "Guest" that way I am certain nobody is voting twice :D Thank you)_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest #1: **So listening I'm counting your vote this time, but next time I will not. It isn't fair because I have no idea if you are both Guests...I mean sure you're probably not because I like to believe that people are honest, but just next time will you please give yourself a name. Even something as simple as ABC it just makes me feel better when I'm adding up votes and there's more than one Guest :D

On the other hand thank you for the review they really do help motivate me

**Guest #2: **So listening I'm counting your vote this time, but next time I will not. It isn't fair because I have no idea if you are both Guests...I mean sure you're probably not because I like to believe that people are honest, but just next time will you please

Thanks for voting though

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e :D**


	15. Betrayal

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Hinted 10/Rose  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place during _The Sound of Drums_ episode

* * *

**Betrayal**

* * *

The Doctor stares at Jack wide eyed, Torchwood…he is _working_ for Torchwood.

The Doctor feels as if he can't breathe, Jack's talking, the Doctor knows this, but he doesn't hear him.

Instead he just stares, stares at his friend….no, friends don't work for an organization that has wanted you dead. Friends don't work for an organization that took away the one person you loved.

He feels sick.

Jack is still talking, but Martha is staring at him worry in her brown eyes.

But the Doctor is far away, his mind full of white walls and lost love.

He can't breathe.

* * *

**While I do believe the Doctor got over it eventually I also believe that during the moment where Jack tells him he has to feel hurt and betrayed.**

**The Doctor had had only one meeting with Torchwood, and in that one meeting he lost Rose, Jackie, and Mickey who had become his family. He watched people get killed and converted during the Battle of Canary Wharf, a battle that happened ultimately due to Torchwood's messing about with things they didn't understand and that has to sting**

**So to find out that a friend now not only works, but runs a branch of this company has gotten sting more than just a little bit**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Aftermath of The Journey's End or Aftermath for The Year that Never Was**_

**(after which I promise humor...because man all of sudden all these stories got really angsty)**

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None...I think I scared them all away...I'm sorry Guests Come Back!

...you see what happens when I try to play fair in the votings...

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e (and ne_eded_...I'm running out of ideas)**


	16. Hugging

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The Journey's End_ episode

* * *

**Hugging 1/2**

* * *

Jack finds her parked just outside the Hub, Jack finds her _unlocked _just outside the Hub.

He enters.

"Doc?" Slowly, nervously, "Are you in here?"

Nothing? …No wait! Movement from the pilot's seat, he's there, curled up, wet, quiet. Quiet's bad.

"Uh…Doc, you okay?"

Nothing.

"Where's Donna?"

Suddenly he's grabbing Jack's shoulders, eyes wild.

"You _can't _go see her! She had to forget, Jack! She _had _to or she would have _burned_!"

"Easy Doc, I believe you, I believe you."

He's still muttering, shaking, _crying _and what Jack does next is automatic.

Jack pulls his friend close and hugs him.

* * *

**So this is the first two parter story. It is also the _only _two parter story out of the 34 I have written, because I feel like it's cheating...splitting up the 100 words to make it longer, but I really _really _wanted this one to continue and I was just so inspired that it happened.  
**

**So stay tuned for the next part of this exciting story**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**This is a Two Part Story**_

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **No I don't mind at all. You should be able to replace the Guest with your own penname by highlighting Guest and then backspace and so forth. If that helps :D Anyways thanks for reviewing and voting

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I can solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(as stated above I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	17. Hugging Continued

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The Journey's End_ episode

* * *

**Hugging 2/2**

* * *

Without warning he's falling asleep, leaving Jack to carrying the Oncoming Storm bridal style into the Hub.

He whimpers about Donna.

Jack frowns, but has already decided not to ask.

He's in the Hub now, ignoring Ianto's confused looks, Gwen's stares.

"That's him, right?" Gwen.

Jack sets him on the couch, nodding.

"He looks different…he looks…"

"Broken," Ianto deadpans.

Gwen nods, agreeing.

For a moment they just watch the alien sleep, Jack breaks the silence.

"We should leave, he needs rest."

If Jack had known that the Doctor would leave before he came back, he never would've left the room.

* * *

**And thus ends the first (and probably only) two parter story in this series**

**Anyways, I feel like the Doctor would leave without a good-bye. Good-byes hurt, it's easier this way...or so he tells himself**

**But maybe, if he's honest, he just doesn't think he deserves Jack's kindness after what he's done to Donna**

***shrugs* or maybe both...who knows**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Donna Noble or Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter)**_

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed the second part

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I can solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	18. Like Her Dad

**Characters: **Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter)  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Happy...I really don't know what else to say about it...this one's just happy  
**Rating: **K  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Like Her Dad**

* * *

Jenny whoops as she spins her spaceship around and gives chase to her target.

This is the life, exploring, running (she loves the running), saving planets…chasing giant birds the size of trees.

She circles the bird twice more, making faces outside the window at it, before heading off.

She's just like her Dad, two hearts, amazingly good looks and can't stay too long in one place to save her life.

After all why would she stay when there's so much to explore.

A girl, who stole a spaceship and ran away to see the stars.

Yep just like her Dad.

* * *

**So there we have it. It's been eight stories since a happy story and now it's here :P**

**Anyway the idea here was to draw parallels between the Doctor and wonderful Jenny here**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Humor or Angst?**_

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Thanks, and sadly Donna lost this round

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I can solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	19. Pockets

**Characters: **Donna Noble, Sylvia Noble  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K  
**Note: **Post _Journey's End_

* * *

**Pockets**

* * *

"Wrong!" Donna screams, flinging the dress aside. "Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

Her mother sighs, "Donna, you didn't even try them on."

"They're not right! They're missing something! Something _important_, something that I may _need_ later."

"And what's that?"

Donna stops, her eyes narrow as she stares at the wedding dresses in front of her.

"I don't…I don't know, but they're missing something…I just know it."

Her eyes are far away now and Sylvia's concerned, she knows that look.

"Don't think about it too hard sweetheart, I'm sure it's—"

"Pockets!" Donna exclaims triumphantly, causing her mother to jump. "It _needs _pockets!"

* * *

**There you have it! Donna's wedding dress with pockets! ...sadly this isn't canon I don't think, but I would've loved it if it was :P**

**Anyways that's that**

**So here's the dealio, I'm inspired on and off...and usually when I'm inspired to write it's usually to write about Jack Harkness, Rory Williams, Donna Noble or the Tenth Doctor because those are the characters that really interest me**

**It's hard to say about future stories, but so far most of the stories I have written are about the characters about, so if there is something/someone you want to see in these stories _tell me_ because otherwise**** I'm just gonna write what I like to read and that's usually angst and the characters listed above**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Midnight Tie-In or 50th Anniversary Movie/Day of the Doctor Tie-In**_

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Humor it is! And look Donna!

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I can solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	20. There Are Three

**Characters: **War Doctor, 10th Doctor, 11th Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort...maybe  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** _Day of the Doctor _Tie-In

* * *

**There Are Three**

* * *

There are three.

The Warrior.

The One Who Remembers.

And The One Who Forgets.

The Warrior fights because he must, but he wishes it to end and so it does.

The One Who Remembers, remembers for he is scared of what he may become if he forgets. Remembering hurts, but it is needed, remembering is his punishment.

The One Who Forgets, forgets because it hurts. He is so old now and he just wants it to _end._

And almost as if the universe listens for once it does end, and The One Who Forgets becomes The One Full of Hope.

* * *

**There we have it**

**SPOILERS FOR DAY OF THE DOCTOR BELOW**

**So I'll be honest I was never a big fan of the whole Gallifrey coming back idea...I feel like it rendered a lot of the Doctor's character mute, but I can't deny the fact that the Doctor seems happier now**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**No Voting this time, due to the fact there was a tie I will be posting the Midnight Tie-in Tomorrow**_

_oOo_

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Blah: **It's not that I don't like writing Eleven...it's the fact that I like writing Ten more...trust me I have more Eleven stories...they're just in the works. Anyways there you have it Day of the Doctor

**Summayah: **Midnight will be posted tomorrow :D

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I can solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	21. More Than Scared

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Horror  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Tie-In to _Midnight_

* * *

**More Than Scared**

* * *

It's taken his voice, stolen it away from him mercilessly.

The Doctor stares, repeating, as his most powerful weapon is put into the hands (mouth?) of another.

He can't move, can't speak, except to repeat and beg for his death.

He's scared…no _more_ than scared. He is terrified, maybe even beyond that.

He is going to _die_, getting thrown out, and turned to dust.

Then screaming and somewhere the Hostess counting down.

But why would she—? NO!

Then six seconds pass and she's gone…_it's_ gone.

This is his mantra, "it's gone. It's gone. It's gone."

The terror, however, remains.

* * *

**TADA! A wonderful angsty tie-in for the episode Midnight**

**I loved this episode...it was actually like the third one I saw...right after Blink and the Eleventh Hour I think...**

**Anyways David Tennants acting in this is amazing, absolutely breath taking...not to mention how hard it would've been for both David Tennant and the actress playing Skye to repeat all those things (including the digits of Pi)**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Happy or Sad_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

NONE

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	22. Happy

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, Anthony Williams (adopted son)  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Family, Happy  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Based off the P.S. where Amy and Rory adopted a young boy named Anthony, Post _Angels Take Manhattan_

* * *

**Happy**

* * *

A shrill cry leapt into the air.

"It's your turn," Rory groaned, trying desperately to go back to bed.

"You're the one who wanted kids," Amy growled back.

"But who came up with the idea to adopt?"

"….you get to go next time," defeat.

"Fine."

A mere couple hours later crying rang out, awakening a groaning Rory.

Ignoring Amy's smirk he shuffled quietly to the other room.

"Hello there Anthony," he nestled the child into his arms.

Yes, he was tired.

Yes, the cries were annoying, but this boy in his arms was his.

Rory had never been so happy.

* * *

**There you have it happiness!**

**I loved the idea of Amy and Rory adopting a child and the whole P.S. epilogue is brilliant and you guys should go check it out if you haven't seen it already**

**It's probably on YouTube **

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Eleventh Doctor or Tenth Doctor?_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah:** Oooh that's a good idea, and totally up my alley in terms of what I like to write and thank you so much, I love writing and I'm glad that people enjoy reading what I write

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	23. Better

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Takes place during Ten's regeneration, for Summayah

* * *

**Better**

* * *

He was changing, he knew he was and it hurt.

At this point in time he wasn't even sure if it was the radiation or the heartbreak.

Everything just _hurt_;he wanted it to go away.

He didn't want to go, but if he had to he wanted _everything_ to go _away_.

He exploded.

He was on his feet in moments, laughing, gasping, it was gone. The hurt was _gone!_

No, that was wrong. It was still there, but it was distant, buried and it was wonderful.

He'd never felt _better_, but he also felt more inhuman than ever before.

* * *

**Here we go, some Ten _and_****Eleven, Summayah requested some Tenth Doctor regenerating into the Eleventh Doctor and well since people seemed to want both pretty evenly I decided just to post this**

**I feel like part of the reason the Eleventh Doctor is so different from the Tenth Doctor is due to the fact that the hurt was just so great that he wanted it to go away...and so it did.**

**When he changed, _everything _changed this time, he had nothing to hang onto and so he changed. **

**As opposed to the Nine to Ten regeneration, who's personalities don't different as much, probably due to the fact that Rose was there...like a life line of sorts**

**At least that's my reasoning/headcanons**

**Sorry about the late update, I was without internet for a while**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Jack and Ten _or _Rory and Eleven_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**The Doctor: **So here's some Ten and Eleven, without the War Doctor, but I'll write a story with the Trio

**Nastydog: **Yep! Here we go!

**Summayah: **Here we go! Some Tenth Doctor regeneration

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	24. Bearable

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Could take place during _Utopia, _could just be the Doctor with Jack you pick

* * *

**Bearable**

* * *

The Doctor smiled at Jack, ignoring the twisting, sickening, motion in his gut.

It hurt, here was one of his best friends and it _hurt_ just to look at him. It wasn't fair.

Jack pulled the Doctor into a tight hug and it was all the Time Lord could do to keep from flinching.

The man in front was wrong, a fixed point and it hurt.

It was like an itch under the Doctor's skin, a constant burning sensation, that he couldn't quite scratch.

He smiled at his friend anyway, because Jack was alive and that made the pain bearable.

* * *

**Alright so the Doctor says that Jack is wrong, says that it's instinctive for the Doctor to avoid him and I like to think that the effects Jack has on the Doctor is one of two things**

**1. It makes the Doctor feel sick/gives him a headache**

**or**

**2. It feels like an itch he can't scratch**

**I chose to just use both ideas in the story above**

**In another way I think the Doctor find it comforting though, because the wrongness means Jack can't die (at least not for a very _very _long time) and that makes the pain worth it**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Donna Noble or Amy Pond_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**The Doctor: **Maybe...but it'd also be hard. I could maybe do Rory and Eleven with hints of Jack and Ten though, cuz then it's the present and the past (Jack, 10) instead of the present and the future (11, Rory)

**Blah: **Here they are! Winning by a landslide!

**Summayah: **Thanks I'm so glad you like them :D And here we go Jack and Ten friendship!

_**NOTE: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
(I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you _really _want to see tell me so I make sure I write it)**


	25. The Key

**Characters: **Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor (briefly)  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Takes place post _Journey's End_

* * *

**The Key**

* * *

Donna Noble had a key...a key that opened nothing. It almost became a game, inserting the simple key into every lock she could find.

Then she found the police box.

It was just sitting there, she was drawn towards it.

Slowly she inserted the key listening to it click and turn. Giddy, she ignored her throbbing head and opened the doors.

"Donna!" Shocked fearful horror.

She remembered! Then she saw gold, brilliant gold and yellow…then black.

Donna awoke on her bed, groggy, confused and feeling as if she'd lost something.

She would never notice that the key had gone missing.

* * *

**TADA! There we have it. So I know there's the whole idea that if Donna remembers she burns, but in _The End of Time _it's stated that The Doctor did leave defenses in place in case she did start to remember hence why she doesn't die in this story**

**I like the idea of Donna still having the TARDIS key and decided to try writing one of my own**

**If you are interested in a wonderful fic about this idea try out _"Key To A Broken Heart" _By: x-Avarice-x. It's brilliant as well as the inspiration for this story**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Smith and Jones Tie-In _or _The Lodger Tie-In_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

* * *

**NOTES: if you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me and I'll see what I can do, I like knowing why my readers want :D**

******I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you really want to see tell me so I make sure I write it**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
**


	26. I Refuse

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones (mentioned)  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **T, so suicidal thoughts  
**Note:** Takes place during _Smith and Jones_

* * *

**I Refuse**

* * *

The Doctor knows he is dying, he can feel his life slipping away with his blood.

He also knows that he could survive. He could regenerate if he wanted to, but that was just it. He didn't want to.

He's so tired now and he wants an end.

So as he falls weightless to the floor he thinks desperately.

_I refuse. I refuse to regenerate. I want it to stop, to end._

Then he died, he knew he had.

So imagine his surprise when he awakes, gasping, to the face of Martha Jones.

A small part of him is disappointed.

* * *

**So I always found it strange that in _Smith and Jones _the Doctor is dead, according to the Judoon, yet despite this there is no sign of regeneration. Not even a bit, so my theory is he refused to regenerate, that he just wanted it over.**

**But then Martha Jones revives him and it's all good :D**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Mickey/Martha or Rory/Amy_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Here we go! Smith and Jones

* * *

**NOTES: **

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me and I'll see what I can do, I like knowing why my readers want :D**

******I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I make sure I write it**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
**


	27. They Worked

**Characters: **Martha Jones, Mickey Smith  
**~Pairings: **Martha/Mickey  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** None

* * *

**They Worked**

* * *

Martha thought she may be falling for Mickey, no she'd already fallen for Mickey, but she didn't dare say anything.

After all she didn't have the best track record, first the Doctor, then Tom, her recent love life was a mess.

...

Mickey thought he may be falling for Martha, no he'd already fallen for Martha, but he didn't dare say anything.

He'd seen the way she looked at the Doctor, the same way Rose used to and let's face it his recent love life was a mess.

...

But that's why they worked. They both knew what they had to lose.

* * *

**So I love this pairing and I'm a bit sad that you see it so briefly in the actually show cuz it seems like such a brilliant pairing**

**I also love the whole Mickey lost Rose to the Doctor and Martha lost the Doctor to Rose and for a while they were both in denial about it, which was unhealthy. BUT THEN, these amazing characters walked out of said unhealthy relation ship and FOUND EACH OTHER AND BECAME HAPPY! (I'm such a sap)**

**On a side note if any of you know of comics/audiobooks/ regular old books that expand on Martha and Mickey's relationship I would love to know :D**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Twas a tie, so you shall see the Rory/Amy chapter tomorrow. Voting will also resume tomorrow_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Alrighty, so as stated above there was a tie so Amy and Rory will be next :D

* * *

**NOTES: **

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me and I'll see what I can do, I like knowing why my readers want :D**

******I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I make sure I write it**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e  
**


	28. He Would Wait

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond  
**~Pairings: **Rory/Amy  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** Takes place after Rory's 2,000 year wait

* * *

**He Would Wait...**

* * *

Rory watched his wife as she slept, gently rubbing his thumb up and down her arm. He'd waited hundreds of years for her and now she was here, safe. It felt unreal.

Planting a kiss onto her head he watched contently as she smiled easing herself closer into his arms.

Oh he loved this woman, it didn't matter what she did or would do. It didn't matter that she screamed and yelled and called him an idiot. He loved her completely.

After all he'd waited two thousand years for her. He would wait two thousand more if he had to.

* * *

**First off I apologize for the lack of update yesterday, July is such a busy month for me. Because of this after tomorrow this story will be on hiatus for a little while, probably two weeks, until my life calms down.**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Torchwood Crossover or Sarah-Jane Adventures Crossover_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

* * *

**NOTES: **

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me and I'll see what I can do, I like knowing why my readers want :D**

******I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I make sure I write it**

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	29. You Came Back

**Characters: **The Doctor, Luke Smith  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** I imagine this as the Eleventh Doctor, but any New Who Doctor will do

* * *

**You Came Back**

* * *

"Oh you are brilliant!" The Doctor said happily. "Sure you don't want to come?"

Luke smiled, "Mum would have my head, but when I'm older come back okay?"

The Doctor looked at the young boy smiling, "I promise and in the meanwhile just be brilliant."

Then he left.

…

Years later Luke sat still, staring off into nothing. She was gone. His Mum was just gone, taken from him by the cruel hands of death.

He stared sadly, until a man sat down next to him.

"You came back?" Surprised, shocked.

"Course I did. I made a promise."

Luke smiled.

* * *

**So I hope that this is still satisfactory, despite the fact that Sarah-Jane herself doesn't actually appear.**

**I really just liked the idea of Luke becoming a companion, because let's face it he'd be fantastic!**

**Also I promise sooner or later Sarah-Jane will show up, I'm just trying to watch some Classic Who episodes with her and more Sarah-Jane Adventures so I can get a better feel for her character**

**On that note if anyone has episodes (both of Classic and SJA) they want to recommend please do so**

**Sarah-Jane Adventures episodes tend to be harder for me to find because they aren't on Netflix, but I shall try**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Funny or Angsty_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah:** Sarah-Jane it is!

* * *

**NOTES: **

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me and I'll see what I can do, I like knowing why my readers want :D**

******I already have a handful of stories written. If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I make sure I write it**

* * *

**Please Note the HIATUS: **My life has gotten really busy so I probably won't post anything until end of this week. THIS STORY HOWEVER IS **NOT** GETTING DISCONTINUED! I mean I already have like 50 of these written and I don't want them going to waste on my dash

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	30. Lost Hats

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Hinted River/11 I suppose  
**Genre: **Humor, just really stupid humor  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** crack!fic

* * *

**Lost Hats**

* * *

The Doctor frowns staring at the mirror, he doesn't understand why no one else likes it. It's a brilliant bright red, it keeps his head covered, and it's cool just like his bow-tie. What's not to love?

Surely this time it would be okay, surely this time nobody would destroy his precious headwear. He's lost too many already and it saddens his hearts.

Yet River shoots his hat anyways and another fantastic fez is lost.

So as he screams at the sun years later he thinks of his lost hats and yells loudly,

"I have lost things you wouldn't understand!"

* * *

**Just a stupid little short that I wrote on a whim, when I saw a post on Tumblr that was the "I have lost things you wouldn't understand" line followed by 11's fez getting shot and well it made me laugh and thus this story was born**

**So I'm back for a short while, but I may have to do another week long hiatus, but hopefully not for a little bit**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_So the next fic will be angsty, because it tied with humor, but why don't we vote on what kind of angst_**

**_Tenth Doctor or Captain Jack Harkness...or you know both. I could do both._**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah:** Angsty shall be next :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	31. Reaction

**Characters: **Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst...it's kinda bittersweet is what it is  
**Rating: **High K+/Low T, for mentions of death  
**Note: **none

* * *

**Reaction**

* * *

It was a natural reaction. When he came back he instantly started grabbing for the closest person. Grasping out desperately for another human, for comfort, they weren't always there or it was someone unfriendly.

Jack remembers darkly of a time when he'd awoken grasping to the Master, the man had laughed, taunted. Jack spat in his face.

So it was strange when Jack started awakening to somebody grasping to him, cradling him, holding him.

Ianto, Gwen, Martha. For a reason he didn't know these people _cared _about him.

It was nice, even when deep inside he knew it would end.

* * *

**I noticed as I watch Jack come back from the dead that he often does begin to try to grab hold on of someone, that is nearby. When someone is nearby that is.**

**I also like to think it stands to reason that the Master would catch onto this and use it**

**Likewise I didn't use the Doctor as an example to the people that comfort Jack, because if you watch the Doctor he never does. I mean sure he comforts him with words, but he doesn't ever get near Jack after he dies. In fact he goes as far as pulling Martha away. **

**In my mind this is probably because this is when Jack's wrongness is most prominent and so the Doctor tries to distance himself from the source **

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Jackie Tyler or Mickey Smith_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	32. Comfort

**Characters: **Jackie Tyler, Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler (mentioned), Mickey Smith (mentioned)  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The Age of Steel_, so Mickey is gone

* * *

**Comfort**

* * *

Rose didn't ask. Why would she?

He would be alright, he was always alright.

He took her home after Mickey left, home to Jackie, to comfort.

He waited in the TARDIS.

He shouldn't have left Mickey, yet he did anyways.

He couldn't face Jackie, after that. She wouldn't provide comfort. She'd accuse him, slap him.

So he hid in the TARDIS, waiting.

The door swings open.

He turns and tenses as Jackie strides in.

He squares his shoulders, he can take it. He _deserves_ it.

She _hugs_ him. He's confused, he didn't deserve this.

He relaxes into the embrace anyways.

* * *

**So you never really see the fall-out of Mickey's departure, but I like to think that it would effect the Doctor just as much as the departure of any of his other companions**

**I mean he left the man in another dimension, with no chance of return, and I think that would take a toll on him. **

**And I honestly believe the Doctor liked Mickey, ****due to the fact that he offered him a spot on the TARDIS back in season one and then allowed him to come back in season 2.**

**I also think that Rose wouldn't think to ask. I don't think Rose would realize just how much the Doctor liked Mickey and since she doesn't realize the Doctor cared for Mickey she wouldn't think Mickey's departure would bug him**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Journey's End Tie-In or 42 Tie-In_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	33. Not the Last

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes during _The Journey's End_

* * *

**Not the Last**

* * *

The Doctor watched in horror as Donna collapsed to the ground.

NO! She's burning!

Maybe it's not too late, he can still—she stops moving suddenly. He freezes. Tears are forming.

Then she's up, gold swimming in her eyes as she runs about.

"Well come on Doctor get a move on we're—"She freezes, eyes widening.

"Donna?" confusion, worry.

"I've got two hearts!"

"What?!"

"Hearts, I've got two of 'em. Oh, that's disgusting."

"HEY!"

"I mean how do you live like this? It's like a symphony in my chest!"

And just like that the Doctor was no longer the last.

* * *

**Look it's happy!**

**It was something I began thinking about a little while ago, because what if somehow the meta-crisis worked out and Donna just gained physical Time Lord qualities in the same way TenToo gained physical human qualities**

**Then everyone would be happy! :D**

**Anyways I tried to make this draw parallels to when TenToo first awakens, mostly in the "oh that's disgusting" words and stuff, hopefully it worked**

******In Other New I created a story based off of the 12th Chapter of this collection called _Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword_ if any of you are interested**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Pick from the Titles, both involve the Tenth Doctor_**

**_"I Don't Want to Go" or "Half-Human"_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Blah: **42, lost this time, but since it's already written eventually it will get posted so stay tuned :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	34. I Don't Want to Go

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**I Don't Want to Go**

* * *

_I don't want to go. I don't want to go. It isn't fair. It isn't fair._

The words repeated endlessly.

He could do so much more! If only the universe would grant him this one bit of mercy, but the universe rarely does so and when it did it was never towards him.

He was going to die, he was always going to die, she had said so.

So with one final shaky breath he closed his eyes and opened the watch.

In a flash of gold everything that John Smith was died and a new man went sauntering away.

* * *

**So did I surprise you? Did I?! I betcha you all thought it was an _End of Time _tie in, but nope! John Smith!**

**...I really hope I caught at least one person off guard, cuz that was my hope (that's why I didn't mention it being a tie-in/mention John Smith as a character, cuz really he is his own person)**

**Anyways I was rewatching Human Nature/The Family of Blood and I realized that the way John Smith acts is a lot like how 10 acts when he's nearing his "death"**

**He's stubborn, and in denial and angry and he just doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to die**

**I also kinda think, what if the reason Ten views changing as death so much is due to the fact that some of those emotions carried over after he was done being John Smith**

**Just my thoughts**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_A story that draw parallels between characters or a story that ties into Torchwood?_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Ya me too it would've been brilliant

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**ATTENTION: I regret to inform my readers that once again I am going to be forced to take a brief **HIATUS** due to stuff in my life going on.  
I will be back by Saturday and the next chapter will be posted then :D  
**

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	35. Go Back

**Characters: **The Doctor, Rory Williams, Martha Jones  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Go Back**

* * *

They all started out as healers, pacifists, healing those affected by battles, but never taking part.

Then came the Time War.

Then came The Year That Never Was.

Then came the 2,000 years of waiting.

Suddenly they were warriors, soldiers.

They were _destroyers_.

The Oncoming Storm,

The Woman Who Walked the Earth,

The Lone Centurion.

And while people praised them for their actions, saw them as good, saw them as kind, they didn't.

They just wanted to go back, go back to a time when they were healers.

Go back to when they were just,

The Doctor,

Martha,

and Rory.

* * *

**So I draw parallels between Rory and the Doctor a lot, showing that they both started off as healers and ended up soldiers...I've never really thought about Martha until recently and then I was astonished, because how could I not!**

**Rory, The Doctor, and Martha all have so much in common and it's astounding when you think about it.**

**They're all walking contradictions and I was amazed that I'd never thought of all three of them before and so this drabble was born **

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_A Two-Part Martha Story or A Third Part to the Hugging Series, called Returning Hugs_**

_(...remember when I said I wouldn't do something like this again...well I lied...but they'll probably still be rare...it just it kinda feels like cheating)_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **I'm so glad you liked it and that I surprised you :D

**Little One: **YES! I'm happy that I managed to surprise you and I'm even happier that you continue to read and like these stories

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	36. Returning Hugs

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Rating: **T, for suicidal thoughts  
**Note: **Takes place after _Children of Earth _for Jack, but before _Waters of Mars _for the Doctor

**For ThatBigBlueBox Who Requested some CoE aftermath**

* * *

**Returning Hugs _(can be an extension of Hugging)_**

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS was the last thing Jack wanted to hear. His whole body going rigid as a tall lanky man walked out.

"Jack," soft, concerned.

"This is your fault."

"Jack I couldn't interfere, I'm so—"

"Sorry? You're _sorry. S_orry doesn't bring Ianto or Steven back! Sorry doesn't _save_ _anybody_! You should have been there," He's crying now, he doesn't care. He just _wants_ to die and he _can't_.

Suddenly two arms are wrapping around him protectively, talking to him softly. Jack struggles a moment before sinking into his Doctor's arms, sobbing.

He just wants to die.

* * *

**So I actually have a couple different Children of Earth tie-ins hanging out in my collection of drabbles, each having Jack react differently, but I like this one the best. So maybe you'll see the other ones and maybe you won't *shrugs* it's really up to you guys, since this is a Doctor Who fanfiction and not a Torchwood one**

**(despite multiple references to Torchwood, because hey if there's Jack, there's usually Torchwood)**

**So quick confession...I've never actually watched Torchwood, there's a bit too much sex and swearing in it (and by a bit, I mean way too much), but I have read the summaries for each episode and I feel like I can get by with short mentions here and there**

**With that said, if anything above is wrong, _please _tell me so that I can fix it **

**Thanks :D**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Year That Never Was tie-in or Wilfred Mott_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	37. Never Know

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor, Wilfred Mott  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place before the Eleventh Doctor's "death" at the hands of River Song  
Takes place about two months after _The End of Time _for Wilfred

* * *

**Never Know**

* * *

It was just a bow-tied man, sitting on a park bench, alone.

"You alright there, son?"

"I'm going to die," soft, hoarse.

Wilfred's heart plummets as he remembers another young man, no old, impossibly old, who just mere months ago had said the same.

"Got some terminal illness?"

"Ya," choked, "Something liked that. I-I don't know what to do."

"Live," Wilfred says after a moment. "Enjoy life while you have it, be amazing."

"Ya," a smile, "I think I like that idea."

"There you go then, you'll be amazing." Smiling, he left.

Wilfred would never know who the man was.

* * *

**So there we have it.**

**I like the idea of Wilfred comforting the Eleventh Doctor without him actually knowing it was him and so I wrote about it**

**Wilfred may or may not appear in future drabbles, because while I love him to death I'm not really sure how to portray him...but here's hoping some sort of inspiration will hit me :D**

**I may do one with the Tenth Doctor and Wilfred using the "I'd be proud if you were my Dad" statement**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Donna Noble or The Face of Boe (who I like to believe is Jack, so it would deal with that)_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Wilf is shall be :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	38. Ten Again

**Characters: **Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Humor, Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Ten Again**

* * *

A ten year old Doctor, Donna decided, was even more of a handful than the 900 something year old one she knew.

With a groan she watched the small Time Lord jump from panel to panel.

"This is my TARDIS?!" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Theta." Annoyed.

"But she's really _mine_?"

"Yes Theta." _Exasperated_.

"Oh this is brilliant! What am I like in the future? You can tell me cuz I don't think it will mess with timelines and—"

"I'm gonna slap you if you don't shut up, ten or not."

There was audible click, Donna laughed.

* * *

**So here we go deaged Doctor :P**

**How he got that way I have no idea...but you know...**

**Anyways I chose the age of ten, cuz you know Tenth Doctor...and I thought it was clever...**

**On that note, I have no idea how Time Lord biology/aging works, but in this story he is ten...at least physically**

**As for the name Theta...well according to wikipedia the Doctor when he was younger went by the name of Theta when he was younger/in the Academy so that's what I chose to use, because I don't think he'd respond if Donna kept calling him Doctor **

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Year That Never Was Tie-In or The Face of Boe (we'll give him another chance because the voting was so close)_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **I will not lie...I really wanted to post the Face of Boe one, not the Donna one, but alas Donna won

**Guest: **The Face of Boe was so close, literally it was one vote away from tying and two from winning

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	39. Final Words

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, The Face of Boe _(aka Jack Harkness, as it is what I choose to believe)_  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _Last of the Time Lords _for Ten  
But right before _Gridlock_, for the Face of Boe...so right before his death

* * *

**Final Words**

* * *

The Doctor walks up to the jar slowly, nervously, before kneeling down in front of it.

"Jack?" Soft, scared.

Ancient eyes force themselves open, a smile forms. He looks old, wise, words the Doctor would never use to describe _his_ Jack.

"So you have discovered who I am?"

"Yes, I can't believe, I thought—"Tears form, "you're going to die Jack."

"I am ready," contently. "It is time, time for me to speak my final words. Tell me, old friend, what should I say?"

As tears spill, the Doctor speaks four words, before bidding his oldest friend a final farewell.

* * *

**I wrote this because it always confused me as to how the Face of Boe knew exactly what to say. I mean thousands of years is a long time to retain information and I can't see Jack remembering Yana enough to come up with something as clever as "you are not alone" right on the spot**

**My idea? The Doctor told The Face of Boe after the whole incident with the Master, right before his death in Gridlock**

**I also have the Doctor refer to Jack as his Jack above, this isn't meant to be shipping, but more of the same kind of thing as Companions referring to different regeneration of the Doctor as his/her Doctor. His Jack would be the one that he knows, the flirty, joking Jack, unlike the Face of Boe.**

**...if that makes any sense**

**So yep, there you have it**

**Also if any of you are interested the Doctor's cut off sentence was going to say, "I thought you would live forever" or something to that extent, because now the Doctor realizes that even his oldest friend, someone he thought would always be there, is going to reach his end eventually. As he most likely lives on.**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_12th Doctor drabble based off the "Am I a Good Man" line in the trailer or Rory the Roman_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**AOTW: **I'm glad that you liked it :D and I'll see what I can do about the full fic

**Guest: **I hope you enjoyed the drabble

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	40. Rome

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor, Rory Williams, Amy Pond _(briefly)_  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after Rory's 2,000 year wait

* * *

**Rome**

* * *

Rory hates Rome, hates everything about it. Rome was a reminder of forgotten times.

Rome was where it started.

So when the Doctor announced excitedly that they were going there Rory felt his heart plummet.

"I'm staying here. You and Amy have fun."

"Oh come on Rory, it will be fun! Rory the Roman in Rome it will be—"

"No," Harshly.

The Doctor stares at him in confusion, then understanding dawns.

"You know what? Rome's not that cool anyways, Amy have you ever seen the planet Barcelona?!"

Rory thinks that maybe his faith in the Doctor can be restored.

* * *

**So some stories with Rory tell of him being right at home in Rome, but in my mind I can't see that happening**

**I don't think Rory likes being the Lone Centurion, so why would he want to go back to the birthplace of said Lone Centurion**

**Anyways just my thoughts**

* * *

On a quick side note, the drabble titled **Lost Hats (chapter 30)** **has been extended** and is on my profile under the title **_The Five Times the Doctor Lost a Hat _**  
It's a mix of angst and humor so if any of you want to check that out it's there :D

* * *

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_A Human Nature/Family of Blood tie in or a Last of the Time Lords tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Not this time I'm afraid, Rory won

**AOTW: **Sadly 12 lost, maybe next time

**Guest: **Rory it shall be

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	41. Always Knocking

**Characters: **Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **...I really don't know, angst maybe? Friendship?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _Human Nature/Family of Blood  
_

* * *

**Always Knocking 1/2**

* * *

He didn't notice it at first, due to the lack of doors in the TARDIS, but when he did he was confused.

Martha never used to knock before so why start now?

She knocked every time she needed to enter a room he was in, as long as a door was present, but why?

Then he thought.

A Victorian maid for three months, one of her color, he felt he might be sick.

He had made it so that Martha always knocked.

Wonderful, amazing, brilliant Martha Jones, he had made her submissive.

He was going to have to fix that.

* * *

**So I'm 90% sure that three months is about how much time passes while the Doctor is human, if I'm not correct please tell me it's an easy fix that I will fix**

**Anyways I like to think that habits would carry over from Martha's days of being a maid, such as knocking and while you do see her bursting into "John Smith's" quarters it's usually because something bad has happened.**

**i.e. He fell down the stairs, the Family has found them, ect**

**Where as in the beginning you see her knocking and then apologizing when he's not dressed and so forth**

**I kinda figure that those habits would carry over at least for a bit**

oOo

**I also apologize for the later than usual update, I had stuff come up and didn't get to a computer until just now**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_So remember how I said there'd never be another two part drabble? Ya...I lied, sorry about that, but I could fit everything into just one and I really wanted to deal with the aftermath of this and well ya..._**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **That one didn't win this time, but maybe next time

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	42. Always Welcome

**Characters: **Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _Human Nature/Family of Blood  
_

* * *

**Always Welcome 2/2**

* * *

Martha woke up slowly, as she walked to the kitchen door. Habitably she raised her hand to knock and—nothing. It was gone, the door had vanished.

Confused she stumbled into the kitchen, looking around blearily.

"Where'd the door go?" She asked stupidly.

He acted nonchalant, hands behind his head, "Oh well you know, I figured it was time for a change. Besides, you're always welcome anywhere, so I figured we'd get rid of the middle man. Well so to speak."

Martha smiled brightly at him, a true smile, something that hadn't been seen in weeks.

The Doctor smiled back.

* * *

**So this one isn't my favorite drabble, it seems a bit choppy, but it shall do**

**Anyways that is how the Doctor solved the problem :D**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Post Voyage of the Damned tie-in or Post Doomsday tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	43. Forgiveness

**Characters: **Jackie Tyler, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family...sorta, I suppose, a bit  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place post _Doomsday _for the Doctor  
But just a couple weeks after _The Christmas Invasion _for Jackie

* * *

**Forgiveness**

* * *

She doesn't notice him until he speaks.

"Jackie," she spins rapidly, opening her mouth to yell, but he speaks first.

"Would you forgive me?" His voice is so raw with hurt that Jackie is taken aback. "If I lost your daughter, if I couldn't keep her safe. Would you forgive me?"

She's angry at first, but then her answer surprises them both, "yes."

He's shocked and then he's sobbing and she's hugging him, though she doesn't quite understand what's going on. All she knows is that he wanted to be forgiven; she just doesn't understand why he came to her.

* * *

**So I actually have a longer of this already written and I'm gonna post it now that the shorter one is up :D It's called _Forgiveness_ same as this, so if you want more depth to this story go look at it**

**Such as Jackie's reasoning for saying yes**

**So I like to think that after everything happened, after the Doctor's heartbreak, but before the star burning...because after that Donna shows up the Doctor went looking for forgiveness and who better to get it from than Jackie.**

***shrugs* I hope you guys liked it**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Year That Never Was tie-in or The Doctor's Daughter tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Person: **Okie-Dokie

**Summayah: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	44. Just Like Him

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jenny (the Doctor's daughter)  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place during _The Doctor's Daughter_

* * *

**Just Like Him**

* * *

He looks down at the young woman in front of him.

She isn't like him, she just can't be.

She is violent, a soldier

_(like he is)_

She is loud, brash

_(like he is)_

She takes too many risks

_(like he does)_

She _isn't _like him.

Then she's dying, and she's like him, _she has to be._

Brave, wonderful, clever, two-hearts, she's like him, she has to be.

But she isn't, she's gone.

He wants to cry, but no tears are falling as he rocks her _(dead) _body back and forth.

He was wrong before, she was _just like him._

* * *

**I love this episode of Doctor Who it's one of my favorites, and so far the only episode to ever make me cry. David Tennant's acting in this is wonderful, all the subtle emotions portrayed are just amazing.**

**I really don't have a lot to say on this chapter, what you see is what you get for this one**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Gridlock tie-in or A Good Man Goes to War tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	45. Where Were You

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **T  
**Note: **Takes place before _A Good Man Goes to War  
_Takes place after _Children of the Earth_ for Jack, but before Ten says good-bye to him in _The End of Time_

* * *

**Where Were You?**

* * *

"Jack I need your help, _please,_" he begged.

"I said no, now leave," the answer was harsh and unmoving, the man before him was a far cry from the friend he once knew.

"Please, Jack they've taken her."

"And whose fault is that!" The Doctor flinched away, hurt.

"Mine, it's always my fault, but I _need_ your help."

"And where were you when I needed _your_ help?! Where you were you when I lead those I loved to their _deaths_?! When I _murdered _them?!"

The Doctor couldn't find an answer, so he left, hearts breaking to match the Immortal Man's.

* * *

**The title is actually both a referance to the Doctor never showing up when Jack needed him, and Jack not being in _A Good Man Goes to War_**

**Anyways this is something I've been sitting on for a while now and I apologize if Jack seems a bit out of character, but I can see him reacting this way. I can see him being bitter and refusing, just to spite the Doctor**

***shrugs* I don't know, this is all incredibly AU, and really if it came down to it I think that Jack would help the Doctor rather than leave him to burn**

**I just really wanted to write something about Jack refusing to help the Doctor **

**There's another Good Man Goes to War fic that's written as per a request by _Cookiemonsta2001 _so if this wasn't what you expected the next one will take place during the actually episode, when it comes up**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_NEXT UP WE HAVE HUMOR!_**

_**Something that ties into the 8th Doctor Movie (but uses Martha and Ten) or Jackie Tyler and Ten**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Sure. Whatver: **I'm 90% sure if I don't put a space between the . your name will disappear so that's why it's like that. Anyways there you have it

**RandomW: **Really? I will not lie, it's not my favorite episode, I've only seen it once, but I do like Rory and the Doctor in it for the exact same reasons you named

**Guest: **Okay! Also dear guest, if you could please use a name, even something as simple as Guest 1 just so I know it's a different reviewer

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	46. Not Talking

**Characters: **Jackie Tyler, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Humor, Family  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The Christmas Invasion_

* * *

**Not Talking**

* * *

Jackie stares at the Doctor; he's fallen asleep on the couch, paper crown still atop his head.

She smiles; he looks peaceful, nothing like the restless sleep he'd been in before.

"Quit staring Jackie," he mutters suddenly and Jackie jumps..

"You nearly gave me a heartattack!"

He stares at her, raising an eyebrow, "somehow I don't see you dying via heart attack. Although you are rather o—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," threatening.

His mouth snaps shut.

Jackie smiles, "Good boy. You know I think I prefer you when you're not talkin'."

The Doctor glares as Jackie laughs.

* * *

**Originally this one-shot was going to be angsty...I have no idea what happened...**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Martha's Mother or Donna's Mother?**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**AOTW : **I'm glad you liked it :D and sadly the 8th Doctor movie lost...but only by one vote which surprised me

**RandomW: **Same here, I love episodes where you get to see just why the Doctor is called the Oncoming Storm

**Summayah: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it :D And no I don't have a twitter account, however I have a tumblr under the same name (GhostDog401) there's a link on profile

**Guest: **It was close, the 8th Doctor only lost by one...which was actually a bit surprising

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	47. He Was Right

**Characters: **Sylvia Noble, Donna Noble  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Family  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The Journey's End_

* * *

**He Was Right**

* * *

The Doctor had been wrong, Sylvia would prove that now.

"Donna?"

She looked up, annoyed, "what?"

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Donna blinked, once, twice, then, "did you hit your head?"

Sylvia froze, "no, course not sweetheart, I just wanted you to know."

Donna's eyes narrowed, "do you want something? Cuz it's my turn for the car and don't think that—"

"No," Sylvia gawked, was it this hard for Donna to believe.

Donna snorted, "Right, anything else?"

"No, no that's it."

Donna left, eyeing her mother suspiciously and Sylvia realized that the Doctor had been right.

* * *

**This is based off the scene where Sylvia says that of course Donna's special, she's [Sylvia's] daughter and the Doctor responds by saying that Sylvia should try telling Donna that every now and then**

**And I don't think Sylvia's mean on purpose...I just think she wants the best for her daughter and tends to go about this in a bad way**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**The Year That Never Was or The Pandorica**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP: **Donna's mum it shall be

**Summayah: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**Guest: **Sadly she lost...which upset me cuz I liked her drabble better

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	48. Silence

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst, maybe Horror...  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-In to _The Pandorica Opens_

* * *

**Silence**

* * *

They dragged him, ruthlessly, forcefully, towards the box.

He's screaming, trying to get them to understand that everyone's is about to die, but they aren't listening.

Instead they're forcing him into the box and panic shoots through him as the clamps begin to seal and the doors start to close.

He's begging now, begging them to listen, to set him free.

Because suddenly he's scared, for himself, Amy, Rory, River, _everyone's going to die._

He begs and begs, screaming even as the doors close.

He screams and begs until he's hoarse.

Then there's nothing.

Silence had never been so loud.

* * *

**This episode is actually one of the very first ones I saw...the third one to be exact, maybe fourth, but anyways that's not important**

**I love this part, I love how afraid the Doctor seems, because everything is about to be wiped from existence and he can't stop it...I mean come on that would scare anybody**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**8th Doctor Movie Tie-In (but uses Martha and Ten) or Family of Blood Tie-In**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP: **Okie-Dokie

**Summayah: **Okay :D Thanks for voting

**Guest: **Sadly that one lost...it always seems to lose, which sucks cuz I love the The Year That Never Was

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	49. Half-Human

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Mentions the _8th Doctor Movie_, mainly Grace

* * *

**Half-Human**

* * *

He'd been drugged, this much Martha knew.

"Knew another doctor once," slurred. "Her name was Grace."

"That's nice."

"Grace killed me."

"WHAT?!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Defensive. "She got lost! Poked around inside me then boop, lost, gone, then I died. Which hurt by the way, then I regenerated. Only I didn't know who I was, but Grace took care of me! Then I told her my secret?"

"What secret Doctor?"

His eyes danced as he whispered, "that I'm half-human on my mother's side."

He broke into fits of giggles.

Martha stared, unsure of whether or not he was joking.

* * *

**Is it true? I honestly have no idea, it is stated in the movie that the Doctor is half-human, but it's also stated in other areas that he is not. That's he's perfectly normal loom born child, but eh whichever you want to believe...personally I kinda like the half-human idea :P**

**Also if you haven't seen the movie you can find it on YouTube and it's fantastic, I'd recommend it**

**It's interesting and this regeneration is actually my favorite one...and by that I mean the actually regeneration and the aftermath of it, because Ten will always be my favorite Doctor...however Eight is fantastic as well**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Something dealing with Jack's wrongness or The Untempered Schism**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **Look you got yours! :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	50. Time Sense

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **NONE

* * *

**Time Sense**

* * *

It was an accident that led to Jack gaining the Doctor's time sense.

Now Jack's curling in on himself, desperately trying to stop the throbbing in his head, the twisting in his gut.

"Why didn't you say something?" Confusion, "Why didn't you tell me how much I hurt you?"

The Doctor doesn't answer, instead saying, "It will be over soon. Five minutes tops and then this ends."

"But not for you."

His friend smiles sadly, "no, not for me, but that's okay, I don't mind. Bit used to it actually."

Jack curls up tighter; he thinks he may be sick.

* * *

**So there we have it, so I have no idea if the Doctor's "time sense" is canon word or not, but I needed to call his ability to sense the world turning (9 says this in the _End of the World_) and the Doctor's ability to sense Jack's wrongness**

**That being said I also think that whatever Jack's feeling is probably worse than how the Doctor usually feels, because he's so close to the source of the issue...because he is the source**

**But the idea remains, the Doctor feels sick around Jack, and Jack is just now realizing this**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**The TARDIS or Ninth Doctor**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest: **Sadly that one lost, but sooner or later it shall show up, just stay tuned

**AOTW: **Jack it was!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	51. Wrong

**Characters: **TARDIS, Jack Harkness, Clara Oswald  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship, I suppose...this ones hard to put in a category  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** None

* * *

**Wrong**

* * *

She didn't like wrong things; they were wrong _(are wrong?)_, regardless she didn't like them.

They are horrid, terrible.

So when the wrong thing grabs hold of her, she panics. _It's touching her_!

She _needed_ it off! OFF! _Why wasn't it coming off_?!

It was dead, no alive, she _hates _wrong things.

…

Then the wrong thing _saves_ her.

It, no _he, t_ook apart the machine that had been sucking away her life.

_He _saved her.

…

Maybe that's why she saved the next stupid little _wrong _thing that clung to her outside, instead of letting her burn, as he had.

* * *

**So I'd like to start off by saying that I made it so that the tenses switch around on purpose, using the episode the Doctor's Wife as inspiration. Mainly the part where Idris/the TARDIS says that tenses are funny or something like that**

**Now moving on:**

**It always bugged me that Captain Jack died when he clung to the outside of the the TARDIS, but Clara didn't...it didn't make sense to me, until I rewatched the episode and heard a line I missed before. The Eleventh Doctor says that the TARDIS shielded Clara and that got me wondering as to why**

**Because the TARDIS doesn't like wrong things, she didn't like Jack and heavens knows she didn't like Clara, they're both to wibbly-wobbly, but yet she saved Clara anyways...I wrote this as a way to justify why**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

_**Eleventh Doctor or Tenth Doctor**_

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest. com: **You really do have bad luck...but thanks for voting anyways

**AOTW: **Okie-Dokie

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	52. Content

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note:** _Time of the Doctor_ tie-in

* * *

**Content**

* * *

This regeneration isn't like his last regeneration. He isn't full of anger and madness. He isn't the Time Lord Victorious, so afraid to die, but unable to stop it.

There's no, 'I don't want to go's' or 'this isn't fair's.' No angry screams of rage or bottled up emotions.

Instead he's ready, content.

He's had his turn, it's time.

He's gently removing his bow-tie when _she _appears.

He smiles, up at her.

His Amelia, his wonderful, glorious Amelia Pond come to bid him good-night.

And as she touched his face, he knows there's no one else he'd rather die with.

* * *

**While I didn't like Eleven's actually regeneration, it was way way _WAY _too fast for my liking, I did like the scene leading up to it**

**I loved the fact that Amy appeared, she was there when his story began and who better to than her to watch it close...it was fantastic, absolutely loved it**

**On another Note, story updates will be pushed back to later in the evening due to life coming first...and the fact that summer is ending**

**I would also like to apologize for the lack of update yesterday, this was due to internet problems and I thank you for your patience**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Year That Never Was tie-in or Gridlock tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest. com: **Well...it wasn't really both, but both are mentioned

**RandomW: **...I think this is funny because you were so certain that Eleven was going to lose and here we are, with a chapter for Eleven...whom everybody voted for :P

**Guest: ***sigh* okay so I'm gonna tell you what I tell all the guests that show up. It would be incredibly helpful to me if you use a Anon name instead of just Guest...this was I know who's voting and stuff like that  
It also makes it so I don't have to reply to like 4 Guests at once...which happened once and was very confusing  
On another note thanks for voting

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D  
**

* * *

I would like to inform the readers of this story that **Chapter 38, titled Ten Again**, has been turned into a one-shot story of the same title. It can be found under this profile

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcome**


	53. They're Fault

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **The Year That Never Was Tie-In

* * *

**They're Fault**

* * *

It was her fault. She was the one who had brought the watch to Professor Yana's attention, told him to open it and he did. This was all Martha's fault.

…

It was his fault. He was the one who grabbed onto the TARDIS. His wrongness caused the TARDIS to go to end of the universe. He delivered her right into the Master's hands. It was all Jack's fault.

…

It was his fault. He helped ruined history by getting Harriet Jones kicked out of office early. He made it possible for Saxon to take office. It was all the Doctor's fault.

* * *

**The idea here was to go from when they meant Professor Yana (in the episode _Uptoia_) backwards  
So Martha gets Yana to open the watch, bringing forth the Master_  
_Jack makes it so the TARDIS goes to the end of the universe, therefore they come into contact with Yana  
The Doctor got Harriet Jones kicked out of office, makking a way for the Master to be elected in the first place**

**See everything just kinda falls into place, and it gives you a headache when you think about it, because there are so many different variables that went into this whole thing...but I also think that each character would blame themselves**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_...so congrats to Nitestar73 who managed to review mere minutes before this was to be posted, thus insuring that Gridlock will be the next chapter so no voting_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest. com: **Look! You won! Congrats!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	54. Exhaust

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Friendship...maybe  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **_Gridlock_ Tie-In

* * *

**Exhaust**

* * *

He collapses the moment they enter the TARDIS, coughing, hacking, wheezing.

"Doctor! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"Exhaust, in my lungs, I can't—"he's cut off, coughs wracking his body.

"You need oxygen, fresh air!" Training came to her.

"Oxygen, medical room, TARDIS will—TARDIS will guide—"coughing, hacking.

Somehow Martha manages to drag him there, pulling the mask over his face, watching as he takes shaky, desperate, gasps of fresh air.

What had just happened? Why had he breathed the exhaust?

She wants answers.

But as she watches his pale face and shaking hands she decides that it can wait.

* * *

**So I think that sooner or later the gasses would take effect on the Doctor, sure you have his whole respiratory bypass, but he was starting to cough anyways and well hip hopping down from car to car in the gas was going to cause issues**

**On another note, I am not a doctor, I'm sorry if this is wrong**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Clara Oswald or Wilfred Mott_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	55. I Don't Know

**Characters: **Clara Oswald, Twelfth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Based off a line in the trailer

* * *

**I Don't Know**

* * *

"Am I a good person?" He asks her the question on a whim and he can tell she's caught unprepared.

But it's important and he needs to know, because he's no longer certain he is.

He may have saved Gallifrey, but that didn't erase the rest of the blood on his hands.

She's uncertain, she can't answer.

If he were in his last body, she would've said yes in a heartbeat, she would've comforted him, held him, but not this time.

Instead she can't answer, instead she doesn't know and that hurts more than anything has in a long time.

* * *

**In celebration of Series 8 airing today I have posted the Twelfth Doctor...in very basic form, because I have no idea what said Twelfth Doctor's character is gonna be like...**

**You remember way back when the voting for this lost, well now it's here :D See I told you everything eventually gets posted**

**Anyways there we have it :D**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new episode tonight**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_...so it tied (again) so Wilfred will be posted tomorrow, because I wanted to post this before my idea is thrown out the window by the new episode tonight_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **Lol, don't worry about it plenty of people can't always decide who to vote on

**Guest. com**: Look Clara! Your losing streak is ending! :D

**AOTW: **Clara is shall be!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	56. Going to Live

**Characters: **Wilfred Mott, Twelfth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing specified  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place during WWII

_**For a Guest who requested a Wilfred during WWII drabble**_

* * *

**Going to Live**

* * *

"You okay?"

Wilfred looks up; a man with gray hair has sat down next to him, eyes worried.

"I'm in a war," Choked, scared, "I'm gonna die."

"You are going to _live_ Wilfred."

Wilfred jerks at his name; sure that he hadn't mentioned it before.

"You are going to live and be _brilliant_, I promise you this."

He snorts, "I'm gonna kill you if you're wrong."

Something crosses the man's face, but it vanishes with a smile as the man leaves.

Wilfred met a man once, a long time ago, back during World War II, he never saw him again.

* * *

**There we have it :D**

**I decided to use the 12th Doctor because one, if I had used to 10th Doctor they would've meant before and I didn't like that and two I used the 11th Doctor in my other drabble**

**I don't know it just made sense in my head**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Planet of the Dead tie-in or The Lazarus Experiment tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	57. No

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Lady Christina de Souza  
**~Pairings: **Hinted Rose/Ten  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _Planet of the Dead_

* * *

**No**

* * *

He stared at Christina, they really could be amazing.

They could be amazing, like him and Rose.

_(No, that had ended in heartbreak)_

Oh! They could be amazing like him and Martha.

_(No, better not, the last thing he wanted was Christina the soldier)_

What about him and—

_(He cuts off that train of thought, best forget her as she'd forgotten him)_

She begs him to let her come, but he refuses, pushing his own desires away.

He doesn't want to hurt her, just as he's hurt everyone else.

He's better off alone.

_(No, that's a lie, it doesn't matter)_

* * *

**And that's that**

**I apologize for the late update, that would be due to real life, which as always comes first**

**I don't really have anything to say about this drabble, because it's pretty straight forward, but I hope you guys enjoyed it**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Last of the Time Lords tie-in or Angels Take Manhattan tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Summayah: **Sadly that one lost, maybe next time

**Sure. whatever:** Thank You! :D

**Guest. com:** Personally I thought Deep Breath was brilliant, I loved Peter Capaldi's Doctor and the one liners were fantastic! But I was also incredibly ready for a new Doctor and didn't really hold any resentment over Matt leaving and Peter Capaldi's age also didn't matter to me unlike a lot of other people who had both of those things bother them, but really I just loved it. I loved Peter Capaldi and I loved the episode, it was fantastic!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	58. Some Died

**Characters: **Brian Williams, Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _Angels Take Manhattan_

* * *

**Some Died**

* * *

_"Some left me, some got left behind, and some, not many, but some… some died."_

It was just Brian's luck that his son, his wonderful, brilliant, son and his equally brilliant daughter-in-law were part of the some that died.

His eyes are wet as he stares at the Doctor.

"What do you mean, they're gone?" He asks quietly. "You said you'd protect them."

"I'm so sorry Brian," his eyes are hallow. "I truly am."

Brian doesn't say anything, just watches as the Doctor leaves.

And as Brian sobs, mourning his lost family, he hopes that the madman will never return.

* * *

**There we have it, an angsty little drabble that involves Brian blaming the Doctor for his son's death...what could be better?**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_TARDIS or the Face of Boe_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **...huh, I'm not quite sure I know which one you prefer...maybe if you said it again :P

**AOTW: **Sadly that one won...which I'm kinda sad about cuz I like The Last of the Time Lord's better

**Guest. com:** Look at that! Another win!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	59. First Date

**Characters: **The Face of Boe, Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Rose/The Doctor  
**Genre:** Friendship...ish, I don't know, Happy?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _The End of the World_

* * *

**First Date**

* * *

Jack Harkness grew older and older, until finally he mutated and changed.

A head in a jar, that's what he'd become, the Face of Boe, gone was Jack.

Still, he watches as the Doctor rages into the room, angry.

Boe has seen this before, recognizes it, he _knows_ that something bad is about to happen.

He watches at the Doctor summons back Cassandra and destroys her.

Boe stares sadly; he had _funded a murderer_.

Then again, it was clearly Rose's first time out with the Doctor.

He smiles, helping fund the Doctor and Rose's first date, that wasn't so bad.

* * *

**There you have it :D**

**I'm 90% sure it's stated in the episode that the Face of Boe helped fund the event that Rose and the Doctor went too...so if you squint a little you can say that Jack Harkness funded Rose's and the Doctor's first date :P**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Tie-in to 42 or Tie-in to A Good Man Goes to War_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **Ooooh I love Dobby's Socks' Jack and Eleven stories, they're fantastic!

**AOTW: **Sadly the old girl lost...maybe next time

**Guest. com:** Look the Face of Boe!_  
_

**Summayah: **The Face of Boe it shall be! :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	60. Hatred

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _A Good Man Goes to War_

_**For ******__Cookiemonsta2001_

* * *

**Hatred**

* * *

Rory hugged his wife tightly, protectively, whispering _(empty)_ words of comfort into her ear.

All the while glaring at the Doctor, this was _all his fault._ If it weren't for him Melody would be safe, she would be _safe_.

_His_ little Melody, who he had never held, instead he had cuddled a copy, while his baby girl was put in the hands of monsters.

He felt anger and hatred, towards the Doctor and he hung onto that, because if he didn't he'd think of the heartbreak and that felt ten times worse.

Besides Amy needed him, he could cry later.

* * *

**While I do think eventually Rory's anger does die down a bit, I also believe that there were points in his life where he would downright _despise_ the Doctor.**

**Times when he would hate what life with the Doctor had turned him into, hate how his life had become so entangled in this chaos, that had lost him his child and made him murder his wife (twice, if you count both the Pandorica Opens episode and the Girl Who Waited episode) due to this, but _it's Rory_. Fantastic Rory who seems to see the good in everything._  
_**

**Fantastic Rory who tried to help a _Dalek_, and I think that if he could do that he could forgive the Doctor...maybe not completely, but a bit.**

**On another Note, I apologize for the lack of update yesterday, as always real life comes first**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Martha's Mother or River Song_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **Sadly that one lost...which sucks cuz everytime I want it to win

**Guest. com:** Because angst is fantastic_  
_

**Summayah: **Okay! :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	61. Why

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor, River Song  
**~Pairings: **River/The Doctor  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead_

* * *

**Why**

* * *

River watches her husband, watches as he cries.

He kisses her and holds her desperately, as if afraid to let go, and River doesn't understand why.

Why emotions, horrible and terrible, are tumbling off him in waves, invading her mind.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Worry, confusion.

"I can't, spoilers," is all he says, hurt layering each word.

Then she's all ready to leave.

"Please don't go," he begs, pleads, she doesn't understand why.

And so she promises to return then leaves, his screwdriver in hand.

Centuries into his past she faces him, and she's crying now because suddenly she understands why.

* * *

**So the beginning this drabble was meant to take place during the time when the Doctor takes River to the Singing Towers of Darillium.**

**She mentions in _Forest of the Dead _that the towers sang and he (the Doctor) cried**

**The last line though is when she's about to die**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Skasis Paradigm or the Untempered Schism_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**AOTW: **OKAY!

**Person: **There you go! :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	62. Saying No

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Sarah-Jane Smith _(briefly)_  
**~Pairings: **Nothing Specified  
**Genre:** Angst, Friendship...ish  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Tie-in to _School Reunion_

**For Epic TimeLady**

* * *

**Saying No**

* * *

He stares into nothing, as Mr. Finch's words echo around in his skull.

He could save them, he could _save them all_.

This formula could give him the power to bring back Gallifrey, his home.

This formula could make his companions stay with him forever.

This formula could make it so that death could not enter where he did not want it to.

This formula could make him _like a god._

And all he has to do is say yes.

One word and it's his.

That's all.

But then Sarah-Jane's talking, so with one last final look, he says no.

* * *

**So I hope I did this justice, I wasn't really sure about it...but since the Epic TimeLady asked for it I wrote it! :D**

**That being said, if you want to suggest a drabble I suggest you do it soon, because I'm almost at 100**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Donna Noble or Martha Jones_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW:** Do you want me to write a Rory and River one-shot? I still have space open and I can totally do that

**Person: **You got it!

**AOTW: **Well hopefully you like the one that won :D

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	63. Awoken

**Characters: **Donna Noble  
**~Pairings: **Brief mentions of Donna/Shaun Temple  
**Genre:** ...I'm not really sure, a bit angsty, but not really  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Awoken**

* * *

She's dying, she knows she is.

At 120 years of age nobody expected her to still be alive, but she lived on, too stubborn to die, that is, until now.

Her breathing is heavy and her eyelids flutter.

"I'm going to go see my husband at last," she whispers, calmly, dreamily. "He's been waiting."

Her family watches, mournfully as her eyes finally close.

Only to watch in shocked horror as she explodes into a bright fire of yellow and gold.

For inside her the Doctor Donna has awoken and she _refuses to die_.

Instead she awakens and decides to change.

* * *

**TADA!**

**There we have it, Donna's alive!**

**I'm not entirely sure if this could actually happen, but I figure neither can time travel so what the heck**

**This one is a bit angsty, despite Donna living _(regenerating, whatever)_** **because she really did want to see her husband again and well...obviously that isn't going to happen**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Rory Williams or Amy Pond_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**DerangedOptimist:** Thanks I'm glad you like it :D

**Guest. com: **Very true...however she still lost :(

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	64. Dying

**Characters: **Brian Williams, Rory Williams  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Dying**

* * *

It was a stupid argument, an argument about how Rory shouldn't be traveling with the Doctor. About how Brian didn't want to see his only son dead and in the heat of the moment Rory had screamed at him.

"I've died before Dad! It's not a big deal!"

Brian froze, Rory froze with him and both faces paled.

"Dad, I—"

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, voice shaking. "What do you mean you've died before?"

Rory looked at the ground and Brian's eyes water rapidly, Rory hugs him.

"I'm okay," he says softly. "I'm okay, I'm alive."

Brian sobs.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates, this week just ended up being really busy**

**On that note, I also apologize for the lack of replies a two chapters ago, this was also due to the busy week and I barely had time to post that chapter**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Stormageddon Dark Lord of All or Sarah-Jane Smith_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Sure. whatever:** Thanks I'm glad you thought it was good

**Guest. com: **Ya he's cool, personally I like Captain Jack Harkness

**RandomW: **Sadly this isn't a Rory and River drabble, but I can do one if you'd like

**AOTW: **Okay and I shall do that, your actually name is alone on the water right?

**Guest: **Okay, also remember my rules for guests and voting. You must have an anon/guest username in order for your vote to count, this time it will though

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

**I shall do PM replies tomorrow, due to it being late, but I promise I shall reply**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I already have a handful of stories written.**  
If there is something you really want to see _tell me_ so I can make sure I write it

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	65. Belief

**Characters: **Alfie Owens/Stormageddon, Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Happy, which isn't technically a genre, but whatever  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

**For ****Becksie who wanted some Eleventh Doctor and Older Stormy**

* * *

**Belief**

* * *

Alfie grew up with stories of the Doctor, but that's all they were stories, fairytales, and fairytales were for children, he wasn't a child anymore.

Sure his parents still insisted that he was real, the way parents do, but he knew the truth.

There was no Doctor; he was a tale like the Boogie Man and the Tooth Fairy.

_He wasn't real._

So imagine Alfie's surprise when a bright blue box appeared magically in his flat and a boyish looking man emerged, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Stormageddon," his eyes danced, just as his parents said they had, "It's been a while."

* * *

**I figure that Alfie would slowly stop believing in the Doctor, the way Amy did, but faster, because he would have no true memories of him to fall back on**

**Because let's face it, no one really remembers when they were a baby**

**Eventually he'd dismiss the Doctor as a story, like the Tooth Fairy, a wild fantasy...so the Doctor decided to fix that**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Jenny the Doctor's Daughter or The TARDIS_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**Guest. com: **Yes to all of that

**AOTW: ***shrugs* Angst, it's what I write :P

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**I only have one spot left!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, but if you want something written, and you want a guarantee that it will show up _TELL ME NOW!_

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	66. Hello Dad

**Characters: **Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter), The Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place post _The Doctor's Daughter  
_I also originally wrote this thinking of the Twelfth Doctor, but Ten or Eleven can work as well

* * *

**Hello Dad**

* * *

Jenny spots him out of the corner of her eye and all at once she's running.

She's dreamt of this moment and now it's here!

_He's _here.

For a moment she just stands behind him, unsure and nervous, before speaking "Dad?"

His whole body stiffens.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong—"then _he turns, _his eyes widening in disbelief. "Jenny?"

"Hello Dad."

Tears are forming in his eyes

Then he's hugging her, holding her tightly in his arms, crying tears of joy.

And she's crying too, because this feels so much better than she had ever imagined it'd feel.

* * *

**So I would've justified Jenny knowing who the Twelfth Doctor was would've been through the same way the Doctor knew who the Master was despite him changing bodies**

***shrugs*  
**

**But like I said, I imagined the Doctor in his Twelfth body, it could easily be Ten or Eleven**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Pick a Title_**

**_Comfortless or Soldier_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**AOTW: **He's cool I suppose, but I don't if I would call him one of my favorites

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 63, titled Awoken, has been turned into a longer fic of the same name**_

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	67. Soldier

**Characters: **The Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Soldier**

* * *

He fought, on the front lines. He fought and fought.

Watching as war, death, and horror erupt around him, some of it, no, _most of it_ caused by him.

The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds.

He caused so much grief and then he ended it.

It was over.

But it wasn't. He just caused _more_ of it.

He tried to fool himself, tried to be happy, but in reality he was still just a lost little soldier.

A soldier, who's fighting on the front lines, so afraid and so alone, as everyone that he loves dies in the dust.

* * *

**Let's face it...the Doctor went off to war and he was never the same again...even after he saved Gallifrey**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Torchwood Cross-over or Amy Pond_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	68. What Did You Do?

**Characters: **Owen Harper _(TW)_, Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor _(but really 11 or 12 would work too...)_  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after Owen's First Death  
If you don't watch Torchwood, see below for the necessary information

* * *

**Did You Do This?**

* * *

Jack watches as Owen's hands hover over the alien's body, but never touch.

"So are you going to do something or not?"

Owen shoots him a venomous look, before placing his hand on the alien's arm… the reaction is instantaneous.

The alien shoots up, pulling away quickly as if burned, eyes staring at Owen in horror.

"Doctor?" Confusion, Worry.

The Doctor turns away from Owen looking at Jack. A strange mixture of disbelief and horror etched onto his face, "Did you do this to him?"

Jack opens his mouth, closes it and looks away.

The Doctor stares on in horror.

* * *

**Necessary Information**

**In Torchwood one of the main characters, named Owen, dies and is then brought back to life by Jack...that's it, that's all you really need to know  
If you want to know more, I suggest the Doctor Who Wikipedia page. Just look up Owen Harper**

**Anyways I feel like the Doctor would be horrified over what Owen is, and even disgusted. After all Owen shouldn't be alive, but unlike Jack Owen _isn't _a fix point in time and space and therefore there isn't anything wrong in that sense...so really the Doctor's just horrified at what's happened to him, not so much what Owen is...**

**Did that make any sense?**

**(NOTE: I have never actually seen Torchwood, if anything here is wrong please tell me)**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Gridlock tie-in or The Parting of Ways tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**RandomW: **So I've heard :P And so I've read, but I've never actually seen it

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	69. Not Afraid

**Characters: **Jack Harkness  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Friendship a bit...Heroism...I don't know  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place during _The Parting of Ways_

* * *

**Not Afraid**

* * *

Jack glared at the Daleks in front of him, standing tall and proud, his last words racing from his lips.

He wasn't afraid to die.

Maybe he was afraid for Rose and the Doctor, but not for himself. Not Anymore.

He had been a long time ago, before the Doctor, back when he was alone and bitter.

But now he had something to fight for, to die for.

Maybe they'd call him a hero. He liked the idea of that.

So as Jack died he thought of the Doctor, of Rose.

But not of fear, for he was not afraid.

* * *

**So look more Jack! ...I bet you guys can't guess who my favorite Companion is in Doctor Who...**

**Anyways I thought Jack was very brave when he died _(for the first time) _so I decided to write it...like I usually do**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_The Lazarus Experiment tie-in or 42 tie-in_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	70. Scared

**Characters: **Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place during _42_

* * *

**Scared**

* * *

He's scared, he's _so_ scared, he's going to _kill her._

Then she's gone. Where is she?! Where?!

"Martha!" Panicked, screaming. "Where are you?"

She's back, holding him, speaking words of comfort, before lifting into the machine.

Panicking he tells her what to do, before trying to explain regeneration, because he _will_ sacrifice this body before he allows the sun inside him to murder her.

He's scared, so scared, but she's there for him.

It hurts when he has to send her away.

…

Years later another being possesses him, but this time there's no one to save him.

He's scared.

* * *

**...I find it funny that the Chapters Not Afraid and Scared are right next to each other...**

**The last two sentences refer to Midnight and what happened in that episode, but since it's only two sentences this is really a 42 tie-in**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Pick a Title_**

**_Items or Together_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	71. Items

**Characters: **Eleventh Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **Takes place after _The __Angels Take Manhattan_

* * *

**Items**

* * *

There's a room in the TARDIS, a room dedicated to the items of the long gone, items that the Doctor can't bring himself to throw away, despite how much they make his hearts ache.

He makes his way through the piles now, slowly, shakily.

There's a (drained) sonicblaster next to a Union Jack t-shirt.

Pictures of best friends, friends turned soldiers, and friends long gone.

In the back there are dusty school books, belonging to a Susan Foreman and old shirts that say Adric on the tag.

And as the Doctor adds Amelia William's book to a stack, he sobs.

* * *

**So there we have it Items, I've always wondered what happens to people's stuff when the leave...especially unexpectedly...people like Donna and Martha I'm sure got their stuff back, but people like Rose and Amy, people who just left had to have had to leave stuff behind, Right?**

**Just my thoughts**

**Also I refer to Amy as Amelia Williams because it's the idea that Amy Pond, the girl who traveled with the Doctor, is gone...I don't know**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_There we a tie, so Together will get posted tomorrow_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

**AOTW: **Okay!

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


	72. Together

**Characters: **TARDIS, The Doctor  
**~Pairings: **None  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Note: **None

* * *

**Together**

* * *

It's always been the two of them.

She stole him and he stole her.

They've always had each other, they're always together. They rarely talk to one another and yet they're the closest of friends.

They've fought in wars together and they've remained on the sidelines.

They've lost together, they've triumphed together.

They've seen the end of the universe and they've watched as it started.

Just the two of them, as everything else turns to dust.

A boy and his box off to see the universe, since the beginning and into the end.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**TADA! The TARDIS! :D**

**I love the relationship the Doctor has with his ship...as weird as that sounds, because at this point it's become fairly obvious that she's sentient and she's incredibly important to him and I love that**

**That throughout all of time and space she's always there, because we all know the Doctor needs her**

oOo

**_VOTE NOW_**

**_Martha's Mother or Amy Pond_**

oOo

**REVIEW REPLIES for Anons**

None

**If you reviewed via an account and I did not reply tell me so that I may solve that problem :D**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**If you wish to see a story turned into a longer fic tell me.  
**I'll see what I can do, I like knowing what my readers want :D

**All Slots are Filled!  
**This doesn't necessarily mean that requests are closed, if you suggest something and I like it I'll switch it out with a drabble that's already been written, but for now all 100 stories have been written

* * *

**Please Review and Prompts are Always Welcom****e**


End file.
